A Triple H Series 3: HSM, HM, Hairspray
by damonxelenaforever
Summary: I'm starting this story again. I don't know where it will go or how it will end. But if you have any comments or concerns about this story, please review. Thank you for understanding.
1. Chapter 1

_a hsm, hannah montana, hairspray MIXED_

_**Summary: Everything is back to normal. The Bolton's have 2 children; David, who is 5 and Claire, who is 4. The Danforth's have 1 son, Chad Jr and he is 4 years old. and The Baylor's have 1 daughter, Michelle Ann Baylor. She is 3 years old.. Ryan is still single and is now going out with Kelsi. Miley & Jake aren't living together anymore but Miley has a great boyfriend, Cody. Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson are still happy the way they are, but there is going to be a change between Oliver & Lilly. Tracy and Link are happily together, but Link hasn't gotten the courage to ask Tracy to marry her. Penny and Seaweed are married. They have 1 daughter named Lauren J. Stubbs who is 3 years old.**_

'The Boltons' 'Albuquerque, New Mexico'

gabby: troy, i did something very bad.

troy: what did you do hun?

gabby: um... 'looks around for a bit' called zac & vanessa, also luc & corbin.

troy: what about ash and monique?

'gabby nods'

troy: why did you call them?

gabby: well, i asked them if they would like to come over to Albuquerque and see us, they agreed.

troy: oh...well, i'm fine with them coming over. what about the kids?

gabby: i'm sure they'll be happy to meet new people.

'phone rings'

gabby: hello?

sharpay: hey gabs. guess who called me?!

gabby: 'surprised' who? tell me!

sharpay: zac efron. i heard that he, nessa, ash, luc, corbin, and momo are all coming to albuquerque. did you call them?

gabby: i might've done that.

sharpay: great. if they call you from the airport, bring me with you.

gabby: of course.

sharpay: thanks! bye gabs!

gabby: bye! 'hangs up'

troy: sharpay?

'gabby nods'

troy: is it about zac and his friends.

gabby: yeah. if zac and his friends call from the airport, she wants me to bring her along with us.

troy: what about david and claire?

gabby: oh...right, someone needs to watch them. um...how 'bout you'll stay here and i'll go with shar to the airport?

troy: great...

gabby: troy... don't be like that.

troy: you're always out with your friends. don't you have the time to-- 'phone rings'

-

'Malibu, California' 'Miley, Cody, Jake, Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver'

lilly: hey jake, don't you think cody and miley make a good couple?

jake: should i answer that question with excitement or boredom?

lilly: 'sighs' what's up with you? you used to be the 'zombie slayer' and now you're just some regular guy like oliver.

oliver: ye--hey!

jackson: she does have a point and usually, i don't agree with either of miley's "girly" friends.

lilly: i'm not girly!

oliver: you do girly stuff. like shopping, talking about boys, and doing your hair.

lilly: hey, our hair needs to look good before we go to school. plus it's been 5 years and we're 23, except jackson's 25 even though he still acts like a KID!!!

jackson: i do not act like a--ice cream! 'runs to the ice cream truck'

'miley & cody walk over'

miley: not again...

cody: hey, don't worry about it. maybe someday he'll grow out of his kiddish ways.

jackson: 'from afar' I HEARD THAT YA KNOW!!!!

miley: 'rolls her eyes' well, he's my older brother and acts like a dork.

jake: i'd have to agree with you on that.

lilly: yeah, same here.

oliver: 'runs to the ice cream truck' HEY JACKSON, DO YOU THINK THEY HAVE COOKIE DOUGH??

miley: oh boy...

-

'Baltimore, Maryland' 'Tracy, Link, Penny, Seaweed, and Amber'

tracy: so, what are we going to do for the rest of we weekend?

amber: i have no clue. link, what are you thinking of?

link: nothing really...

'all sigh' 'penny & seaweed enter with lauren'

penny: i think we should go and see gabby.

tracy: hmm...not a bad idea. what do you think amber?

amber: i think that's a great idea penny! what do you guys think?

'link & seaweed look at each other'

link: it's fine with us, but no more shopping.

amber: deal. well, when are we going to leave?

tracy: i think we should leave this weekend and hopefully we can call gabs first to let her know that we're coming.

penny: yeah, great idea trace.


	2. Chapter 2

'The Boltons' 'Albuquerque, New Mexico'

gabby: i'll answer the phone. 'answers phone' gabriella speaking.

_tracy: hey, it's tracy._

gabby: tracy! hi! ohmygosh! i can't believe it. it's been what..like 5 years?

_tracy: i know, but guess what!?_

gabby: what is it?

_tracy: me, amber, penny, seaweed, their daughter lauren, and link are all going to albuquerque this weekend. is that alright with you?_

gabby: yeah, that's great. i hope troy's gonna be happy seeing link and seaweed.

troy: happy seeing who babe?

gabby: (to troy) never mind! (to tracy) i can't wait this weekend. call us when you guys are at the airport. okay?

_tracy: sure! well, it was nice talking to you. bye!_

gabby: you too. see you trace! (hangs up)

troy: who was that babe?

gabby: tracy turnblad.

troy: oh.. how is she?

gabby: i guess she's okay. i can't believe she's not married yet.

troy: probably link is thinking about asking her, but he doesn't know when.

gabby: maybe he needs to have the right mood set for asking a girl to marry him.

troy: right mood?

gabby: (kisses troy's cheek) yeah. (cellphone rings) hello?

vanessa: gabs, its nessa. we're at the airport. bring shar with you.

gabby: okay. bye ness!

vanessa: bye!

(gabby hangs up)

gabby: i have to go and pick up shar, then we're going to the airport.

troy: okay. (kisses gabriella good-bye) bye.

gabby: bye! love you! (goes out the door)

'Sharpay's house'

(gabby arrives)

sharpay: who called you?

gabby: nessa. let's go already!

sharpay: okay. (grabs her purse)

-

'Malibu, CA' 'Miley, Cody, Jake, Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver'

lilly: miley, i know jackson can act like a kid; but at least he doesn't have a girlfriend.

miley: hey; i'm perfectly fine without jake...now that cody's here.

lilly: well, what if you break up with--

miley: i will not break up with him lilly.

jake: break up with who?

cody: hey oliver; cookie dough is good.

oliver: at least someone agrees with me. (glares at lilly)

lilly: (glares back & sticks out her tongue) whatever. well, i gotta go miles. see you later! (leaves; bringing oliver with her)

jackson: why are we standing out here?

miley: hm...i'm going to the movies. anyone want to come?

jackson: nope. (enters the house)

miley: what about you guys?

cody: sure.

jake: it's not a romantic film...is it?

miley: hm...maybe yes, maybe no. we'll see. (goes to her car; and the boys follow)

-

'Baltimore, Maryland' 'Tracy, Link, Penny, Seaweed, and Amber'

amber: so, what did gabby say?

tracy: she told us to call her when we arrive at the airport.

penny: hm...wanna see a movie?

link: i can't.

seaweed: i can't either.

penny: okay..well, i guess it's just the girls and i; including lauren.

(the girls leave)

link: what do you want to do now that the girls are gone?

seaweed: i don't know. call troy and see what he's up to.

link: are you sure that's a good idea?

seaweed: of course it is. it's good to call them once in a while.

link: i guess that's a pretty good idea. (picks up the phone)


	3. Chapter 3

'The Boltons' 'Albuquerque, New Mexico'

(phone rings)

troy: hello?

link: hey its link.

troy: (surprised) oh, hey! how's it going?

link: it's good.

(meanwhile with gabby & sharpay at the airport)

gabby: hey ness! (hugs vanessa)

vanessa: hey gabs! hey shar! (hugs gabby & shar)

(ashley, momo, zac, luc, and corbin walk over)

ashley: hey, what about us?

gabby: we would never forget about you guys.

(after the hugging was over...)

vanessa: what should we do?

sharpay: hm...how 'bout we go and see troy?

gabby: um...

ashley: gabs, what's wrong?

gabby: it's just that...troy and i aren't having a good time together like we used to.

monique: you guys have two kids, right?

(gabby nods)

vanessa: so it'll be different.

lucas: what are the kid's names?

gabby: david and claire.

ashley: those are really pretty names for your children.

gabby: (nods) but i'm still worried about troy and i.

zac: maybe you guys should spend more time with each other.

gabby: hm...i'm guessing you're right.

corbin: zac is always right.

vanessa: not always.

zac: that hurt ness.

vanessa: sure it did.

ashley: ness is right though.

lucas: i don't agree with v.

zac: thanks luc.

lucas: hey, no prob.

sharpay: oh boy... let's just go to gabby's house and see what we can do from there.

-

'Malibu, California' 'Miley, Jake, and Cody'

(2 hours later after the movie...)

jake: that was some movie.

cody: you promised that it wouldn't be romantic.

miley: i guess i lied. what would you do if you guys were a girl and you had two boys following you around?

jake: .....

cody: .....

miley: that's what i thought. (walks out ot her car; boys follow)

(at miley's house)

lilly: so, how'd your date go?

miley: horrible.

oliver: they didn't like it?

miley: yes.

jackson: i'm pretty sure they'll understand.

miley: jackson, you're 2 years older than me and you understand a lot of things.

jackson: that's what older brothers do.

oliver: miles, being 23 isn't that bad.

(lilly & miley glare at oliver)

oliver: maybe it is when you're the only guy surrounded by two girls who talk about boys and go shopping.

lilly: well excuse us for being girls. you'll have to live with it.

miley: that really hurt oliver.

oliver: well i'm very sorry. (stands up & leaves)

jackson: at least i don't make you mad.

miley: no, you're just annoying.

jackson: that hurt miles; that really, really hurt. (stands up & leaves)

lilly: i think we should apologize to them.

miley: yeah. i'm gonna call jake and tell him something.

lilly: i'll see you tomorrow then. bye miles! (stands up & leaves) WAIT UP OLIVER!!!

miley: (shakes her head; smiling. calls jake) jake, look...i need your help.

_jake: sure, with what?_

miley: well, i'm sorry about what happened to us.

_jake: that's alright. if you're happy with cody, then i'm happy for the both of you._

miley: thanks jake. hey, can you call jackson for me?

_jake: you told him that he was annoying?_

miley: yeah.

_jake: (smiles) i will, but you'll have to..._

miley: i know; i will. how 'bout we go to the beach? just the two of us?

_jake: sure, but are you sure the codster will be alright with that?_

miley: i was going to call him after i called you. but i'm sure that he'll be alright with it.

_jake: okay. i'll call jackson for you and talk to him. plus, i'll tell him that you were very sorry._

miley: thanks. you're the greatest! bye!

_jake: bye._

-

'Baltimore, Maryland' 'Tracy, Penny, Lauren, and Amber'

amber: i feel really bad about the guys.

penny: yeah, we shouldn't have left them alone.

tracy: it was their idea for them to not come with us to the movies.

penny: well, i liked the movie and so did lauren.

amber: i'm still excited that we're going to albuquerque to see gabby. i want to see troy again and sharpay. we had a lot in common.

penny: yeah, taylor and kelsi were pretty nice too.

tracy: so was gabby, martha, chad, zeke, and jason. well, everyone we met were really nice to us.

amber: hm...being 26 isn't a bad idea after all.

penny: yeah, but i'm the only one whose married out of the 3 of us.

amber: hey trace, has link asked you yet?

tracy: no, but i wish that he did.

penny: yeah coz you would've told gabby and everyone else the good news.

amber: how 'bout miley, lilly, and oliver?

penny: don't forget jake and jackson.

amber: jackson was pretty cute.

tracy: i wonder if jake and miley are still together.

amber: probably not coz i read in a magazine that miley's with cody linley.

penny: he's pretty cute.

tracy: hey, are we going to my house or not?

amber: we are going to your house.

(at tracy's house)

seaweed: (takes lauren before kissing penny) how was your movie?

penny: it was a good movie.

amber: yeah, you guys missed a lot of things.

link: like what?

tracy: hmm...something us girls shouldn't say to you guys.

link: (curious) why?

tracy: you have to see the movie first.

seaweed: i'm not liking the idea.

amber: but you like the idea of going to see gabby and her friends, right?

seaweed: of course. chad and zeke were pretty cool guys to hang out with.

penny: that was true.

amber: chad made us laugh the most.

tracy: (smiles at the memory) yeah, he did.


	4. Chapter 4

IN ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO....

Finally everyone arrived at the Bolton's residence. Gabby, Troy, their friends, Vanessa, Zac, and their friends sat down in the Bolton's living room.

sharpay: troy, i think you and gabs should spend more time together.

troy: we don't have any time to spend together.

gabby: what's wrong with that?

troy: you go shopping with your friends & i play basketball with mine.

vanessa: exactly, you and gabby need some "alone" time.

ashley: don't you ever think about gabby and how she feels?

troy: 'thinks' yea...

taylor: then why aren't you guys acting as a couple? you guys act more as friends then a couple.

monique: tay's right.

chad: taylor's always right.

corbin: just like zac.

vanessa: 'angry' NOT ALWAYS CORBIN!!!!

lucas: can you two get over it for once?

v & corbin: NO!!!!

lucas: 'quiet' sorry i asked.

zac: let's forget about the fact that i'm always right, sometimes i am though.

gabby: hm... we always act like friends troy.

troy: that's always true.

ryan: you guys should hang out more with each other. like go on a date.

sharpay: and since when did YOU become the expert?

ryan: i learned from someone.

sharpay: and who might that be?

ryan: you.

sharpay: oh...

gabby: we don't go out on dates coz we're afraid to leave the kids alone.

taylor: leave them with me and chad. i'm sure they'll be happy playing with chad jr.

gabby: hm...i can trust you. but troy's just...afraid.

troy: afraid of what?

gabby: to ask me on a date.

troy: i'm not afraid gabs.

gabby: then why don't you ask me?

troy: 'nervous' coz...coz now's the right time.

gabby: 'angry' IT'S NEVER THE RIGHT TIME FOR YOU!!!! 'leaves the room & goes to her bedroom'

vanessa: wow troy, you are so selfish. 'leaves'

ashley: yeah, why would you do that? 'leaves'

sharpay: i totally agree. 'leaves'

monique: and you had to make gabby cry? how could you? 'leaves'

taylor: i am so disappointed in you. if gabby made me slap you, i would totally do it for her. 'leaves'

chad: it's always your fault, isn't it?

troy: not always.

zac: why couldn't you just ask her?

lucas: yeah, instead of getting all the girls mad at you.

corbin: they probably hate us right now.

ryan: no, they hate troy.

troy: maybe i should go and apologize.

chad: yea, that sounds like a reasonable thing to do.

ryan: and when did you become so smart?

chad: ever since taylor was my girlfriend.

corbin: wow, mo keeps telling me that i should get myself a new brain.

lucas: you never think straight, that's why.

zac: yea, i'd have to agree with luc on that one.

corbin: 'rolls his eyes' whatever dude.

(with gabby & the girls)

gabby: how could he do this to me?

sharpay: troy's just a mean... okay, i'm afraid to say it.

gabby: go ahead...

sharpay: A.H.

gabby: he needs to understand what i'm going through. 'hears a knock on the door' WHAT DO YOU WANT BOLTON?!?!?!

troy: can we...talk gabriella?

taylor: wow, he only uses gabriella when he needs to talk to her and he only knows when to use it when she's mad at him.

gabby: 'stands up & opens the door' what do you want?

troy: i need to talk to you...privately.

gabby: fine. 'goes outside & closes the door'

troy: not here.

gabby: oh... i see.

'In the backyard'

gabby: i know what you're trying to say troy, but...

troy: look, we need to move on gabs. you want to go out on a date with me, but i'm just... i've never been so afraid to ask you on a date. i'm just worried about the things that might happen...to us.

gabby: so you're leaving me?

troy: for 2 weeks though.

gabby: what about the kids?

troy: you'll be able to handle them, right?

gabby: sure, but they'll miss you. 'hugs troy' i'll miss you.

troy: it's for the best gabs. we wouldn't want them to grow up, knowing how much we both fight.

gabby: okay. but you'll call me, right?

troy: 'smiles' of course i'll call you. i love you baby.

gabby: i love you too. 'kisses troy'

-

IN MALIBU, CALIFORNIA....

After Cody's approval of Miley going to the beach with Jake, Lilly had followed Oliver to his house to apologize for what she and Miley had said to him.

lilly: oliver, you have to forgive me. i'm really sorry.

oliver: 'still mad' you hurt my feelings and miley hurt jackson's.

lilly: probably she told jake to tell him that she was sorry.

oliver: and you think that he had forgiven her for calling him annoying.

lilly: he always is, but they're brother & sister. while you, me, & miles are friends. the three of us can't be separated for a long time. we'll miss you.

oliver: sure, like i'll totally believe that.

lilly: what if i told you something that i never told miley. a secret that i have kept for a long time.

oliver: a secret? you usually tell--

lilly: tell miley. i know, but this time i have to tell you coz miley would not believe me if i told her.

oliver: okay, try me and see if i believe you.

lilly: i love you oliver.

oliver: ......

lilly: oliver?

oliver: oh, sorry. you...you love me?

'lilly nods'

oliver: for how long?

lilly: since preschool.

oliver: oh, wow... i have something to tell you too.

lilly: what? you don't believe me?

oliver: oh, i believe you lills. i love you too.

lilly: 'smiles' wow, i didn't expect that answer, but i'll happily take it.

oliver: i can't believe it. you and i....both love each other. isn't that weird?

lilly: no, not really. but we have to tell miley.

oliver: i know, but right after i do this. 'kisses lilly'

-

IN BALTIMORE, MARYLAND....

2 months had passed by quickly, Tracy & Link's friends were worried about Tracy and Link. Link wasn't sure if Tracy would say yes, but he decided to give everything he's got to try and ask Tracy to marry him, hoping that she'd say yes.

'in the restaurant'

tracy: wow, this is a nice place.

link: yeah, it's a perfect moment to be with you.

tracy: 'blushes' wow link, you're well dressed for this special occasion that you've suggested.

link: so are you. i can't believe the things amber would do to you to make you look this beautiful.

tracy: well, she's the expert.

link: i'm glad that i met you for the first time on the Corny Collin's show. you were one heck of a dancer.

tracy: i practiced and practiced just to get on that show. my dream was to meet you and i'm finally glad that i did.

link: i have something to ask you.

tracy: what would that be? _is this really it? is he really going to ask me to marry him? oh wow, i'm so excited that i can't hold my own excitement in._

link: tracy turnblad, will you marry me? 'opens the box with a diamond ring'

tracy: yes! 'kisses link'


	5. Chapter 5

IN ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO....

It's been 7 months since Troy left and 5 year old Claire had just celebrated her birthday, along with her brother. Gabriella is getting more and more desperate. She wants Troy back and finally he does.

claire: mommy! mommy! 'runs up to gabby' daddy's back! daddy's back!

'troy enters the living room; gabby stands up'

gabby: 'walks up to troy; hugs him' oh troy... i missed you.

troy: 'smiles' i missed you too. i know i told you that i'd be gone for 2 weeks, but i needed more time.

gabby: more time? more time for what?

troy: for you to forgive me.

gabby: i already forgive you baby. 'kisses troy'

-

IN MALIBU, CALIFORNIA....

Sadly during these past 7 months, Lilly & Oliver told their friends that they loved each other. Miley was shocked, Jackson was happy, Cody was surprised, and Jake was even more happier. He was glad that Oliver found somebody to love. But Cody broke up with Miley and she was heart broken. Jake got back together with Miley & now they're finally getting married.

oliver: you finally decided to get married to the 'Zombie Slayer'.

lilly: i told you that you guys make a great pair.

miley: hm...i guess you're right. hey oliver, shouldn't you be over there with jake & cody?

oliver: oh yeah, sorry! 'runs into the room across the hall'

lilly: i'm so happy for you.

'tracy, link, amber, seaweed, penny, and lauren enter'

tracy: hey miles, thanks for inviting us.

miley: no problem. so, when are you and link getting married?

tracy: we want gabby and her friends to be there. so probably in december.

miley: LA or baltimore.

amber: we are so going with LA.

penny: sad that gabby and her friends couldn't be here.

'gabby & her friends enter'

gabby: what you talkin' bout penny?

miley: omg!! you guys made it!!! 'hugs gabby'

lilly: hey gabs!!!

gabby: hey lills!! 'hugs lilly'

'while all the girls hug each other, the guys just stand there'

claire: what's your name? i'm claire.

lauren: i'm lauren.

claire: this is my brother david.

david: hi.

'jake, cody, and oliver enter'

jake: i thought our wedding was supposed to start.

miley: oh... i'm sorry it took to long. i couldn't resist.

jake: resist?

miley: you remember tracy, amber, penny, seaweed, their daughter lauren, link, troy, gabby, their son & daughter, david & claire, sharpay, taylor, chad, and ryan.

jake: i remember them.

gabby: and you never gave us a welcome greeting.

jake: sorry. 'hugs gabby'

gabby: where's your brother?

miley: talking to my dad or probably eating the dessert...again.

sharpay: your brother's cute, but too bad. i'm not single anymore.

ryan: you insulted zeke.

sharpay: they're at home.

miley: so, about my wedding?

gabby: oh yeah, sorry. we're gonna go ahead and sit down.

miley: i saved you guys a seat in the front.

taylor: did you save enough to fit all of us?

lilly: of course she did and your names are written on pieces of paper.

link: great...seating charts.

tracy: link...

link: sorry.

amber: are you alright?

link: i'm fine amber.

penny: you don't sound fine.

tracy: let's just go. 'grabs link's hand'

seaweed: i wonder what's up with him.

amber: probably having a hard time with his parents.

AFTER MILEY & JAKE'S WEDDING....

gabby: miles, are you alright?

miley: yeah, i'm fine. don't worry about me.

gabby: 'sits down' are you sure?

miley: 'smiles' totally.

gabby: 'smiles' okay. i'm gonna check up on troy. 'leaves'

'jake walks over & stits next to miley'

jake: you look beautiful tonight.

miley: thanks jake.

jake: you don't sound alright. what's wrong?

miley: i feel bad about jackson.

jake: and why is that?

miley: he will never get himself the right girlfriend. i mean look at him.

'shows jackson being himself, laughing with oliver and lilly'

jake: he's just having fun.

miley: sooner or later he's bound to get married.

jake: first of all, he has to find himself a girlfriend. and second, you don't need to worry about him. he's old enough to take care of himself.

miley: he still lives with our dad and we're gonna have to move to LA soon.

jake: i'm pretty sure they'll come and visit us.

miley: i wish we never broke up.

jake: why?

miley: we would've gotten married sooner.

jake: that was 3 years ago miles and you still remember that.

miley: of course. i'm a girl right?

jake: sure, girls have good memory.

miley: 'smiles' let's go inside.

jake: whatever you say...

miley: shut it! 'intertwines her hands with jake'

'with gabby & tracy'

tracy: i don't know what's wrong with him.

gabby: i'm pretty sure he'll tell you. troy and the guys are already talking to him.

tracy: maybe...

'link walks over'

link: hey trace, can we talk?

tracy: sure.

'they walk away'

sharpay: so, what did you guys talk about?

troy: guy stuff. something that only guys should know.

gabby: really?

chad: yes really.

taylor: what you guys talk about?

sharpay: yeah, tell us.

'lilly, miley, penny, and amber walk over'

ryan: we're not going to tell you anything.

lilly: about what?

gabby: troy and his friends were talking to link about something that we girls shouldn't know about.

troy: it's guy stuff. what do you want to know?

miley: well, it's none of our business.

'miley, lilly, and penny walk away'

amber: what you guys were talking about?

chad: and you think we're going to tell you?

amber: are you guys scared that we might...make you say it out loud to all of us?

ryan: no, of course not.

gabby: then tell us!

taylor: please?

ryan: no, it's none of your business.

sharpay: ry, you're my brother right?

ryan: yeah?

sharpay: let's go talk.

'ryan and sharpay leave'

gabby: please troy?

troy: why?

gabby: i said the magic word.

troy: i don't know...

amber: we're not going to tell anyone else.

taylor: yeah, you guys can trust us.

chad: troy, they're begging us.

troy: just one sec.

'troy walks away with chad'

amber: i wonder what it's about.

gabby: we could ask tracy.

'tracy walks over'

taylor: so, what did link talk to you about?

tracy: nothing much.

'link walks over'

gabby: hey, what did you tell trace?

link: nothing.

amber: c'mon, just tell us.

link: fine. 'tells the girls'

'the girls start laughing once troy and chad walk over'

troy: what's so funny?

gabby: why wouldn't you guys tell us?

amber: and after 5 minutes of asking you what it is, someone finally tells us.

chad: who?

taylor: link of course.

troy: what did you tell them?

chad: is it about the fact that troy and i dressed up as superheroes and pretended to fly?

tracy: no, it's a different thing.

troy: you mean--

'girls nod'

link: they begged.

gabby: well at least we'll tell shar what it is and everyone else.

'gabby, the rest of the girls, and link walk away'

chad: i think it's the time that we pretended to be professional NBA stars.

troy: wearing a red cape? dude, that was...

chad: we were 10 years old.

troy: so it was in 5th grade. no big deal.

chad: do you think gabby and the others will tell everyone else?

troy: i highly doubt that they will.

chad: well, do you hear that?

'complete silence; people start laughing'

troy: i guess they did tell them.

chad: boy, why did link have to fall for that begging idea?

troy: well, at least we're not embarrassed by anything.

chad: yeah, we don't have any proof to show them.

troy: besides the red cape that i have that gabby found in my tree house after the basketball game against the west high knights.

chad: you let her up there!? i thought i was the only person allowed up there.

troy: and my mom too. hey, gabby was my girlfriend. she deserves to be there. also, my mom was getting me down for lunch one time. so probably that's why.

chad: you broke the friend rule.

troy: well gabby is my girlFRIEND, so i guess she's not breaking it. and my mom can be a friend in some ways, but sometimes i don't trust her when it comes to PRIVACY when i have to think about my problems.

chad: well, let's hope that no one bothers us with this for the rest of our lives.

troy: i'm with you on that one.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the delay. My computer wouldn't connect to the internet. Please review. Thank you.**

IN LA...

gabby: troy, are you okay?

troy: yeah, i'm fine.

gabby: you sure?

'david & claire enter the room'

gabby: c'mon troy. we're staying in miley & jake's apartment. they had 3 extra rooms, including theirs. you should be happy.

'sharpay, ryan, taylor, and chad enter'

sharpay: yeah, you should.

troy: no, it's...complicated. 'stands up & walks out of the room'

'miley enters'

miley: somethings wrong.

chad: i'm gonna see what's up with troy.

ryan: yea, me too.

taylor: tell us what the problem is.

'penny, tracy, lauren, and amber enter'

amber: it's the guys. they're all...depressed.

tracy: anything happen with you girls?

gabby: troy looked depressed. i wondered what was wrong with him.

miley: maybe that story you told us about he and chad.

gabby: no, i don't think that was it.

claire: mommy, is daddy going to be okay?

gabby: i don't know honey.

david: is daddy mad?

gabby: no, he's not mad.

sharpay: you're kids are so cute!

gabby: 'smiles' thanks. but this is not about us. this is about the guys and why they're so...depressed.

taylor: maybe you should call zac and see what he knows.

gabby: great idea. 'dials zac's phone number'

_zac: talk to me._

_gabby: hey zac, it's gabriella. can i um...go over to your house?_

_zac: sure. anyway, v's out with the girls while luc and corb are having fun at a club._

_gabby: thanks. i'll be there in 10 minutes. bye._

_zac: bye._

gabby: 'hangs up' i have to go.

sharpay: where you going?

gabby: zac's house. he's alone tonight. bye! 'grabs her jacket'

miley: take my car. 'throws her the keys'

gabby: 'catches them' thanks. 'leaves'

10 minutes later...

AT ZAC'S HOUSE. 8pm.

zac: so troy and his friends have been acting all depressed?

gabby: yeah; the girls and i have absolutely no idea whats wrong with them.

zac: when did this 'depression' thing start?

gabby: after miley's wedding or somehow during coz it all started with tracy's fiance.

zac: link?

gabby: 'nods' yeah; and then we got to miley's house and troy started acting up. he told me that he was fine, but he didn't sound fine. and then he told me it was complicated, got up, and left with the guys.

zac: hm...sounds like a boy problem to me. i'll see what i can do. do you know where he's headed?

gabby: um...i don't know exactly. he never said anything.

zac: i'll go look for him in the club.

gabby: thanks for helping zac.

zac: 'smiles' no problem.

20 minutes later...

AT MILEY'S HOUSE. 8:20pm.

miley: did you talk to zac?

gabby: yeah; he said that he's gonna look for troy and the guys at the club.

tracy: he's a really big help isn't he?

gabby: 'smiles' yea; he is. he says that it's a boy problem.

sharpay: sounds like it.

amber: i totally agree.

With Zac & the guys...

AT THE CLUB. 8:20pm.

luc: dude, you guys should really go back home.

ryan: hell no. the girls will be angry at us.

chad: i totally agree with him.

zac: they really miss you.

troy: sure...

corbin: just listen to him.

jake: what if we don't want to?

link: what are you guys going to do about it?

luc: hm.. 'dials sharpay's number'

_sharpay: hey luc! how's it going?_

_luc: it's great! your friends aren't listening to us._

_sharpay: they're drunk, arent they?_

_luc: how--_

_sharpay: troy and the guys always go to clubs when they act all weird like this. gabby just realized it. did they meet any new girls there?_

_luc: nope, but looks to me like they won't even bother going dancing._

_sharpay: why did you call?_

_luc: hoping you'd knock some sense into them._

_sharpay: i'd love to. i'll be there in 5 minutes._

_luc: thanks._

_sharpay: no problem._

luc hangs up.

ryan: you did not just fucking call my sister to boss me around? Did you?

luc: yea; i did call your sister.

sharpay arrives.

ryan: _oh shit._

sharpay: you are so dead!

ryan: i already am.

sharpay: 'walks up to her brother' not when martha finds out about you.

ryan: 'high pitched voice' martha?

sharpay: 'smiles devishly & takes out her phone' hello martha? ryan's being an asshole and drinking.

ryan: please don't do this...

sharpay: you wanna talk to him? okay! 'to ryan' phone's for you.

ryan: hello? 'winces' but....no it's not...look...

'phone line goes dead'

ryan: okay, let's go.

sharpay: hold it. 'turns to chad' what the hells wrong with you!?

chad: what?

sharpay: you should be a fuckin' good friend you know that!!!

chad: i am a fuckin' good friend and you're just a bitch.

sharpay: i'm going to tell taylor about you.

chad: 'begs' please dont sharpay. i'm sorry i called you that.

sharpay: no more late night clubs for you.

chad: deal.

sharpay: 'smiles' deal. 'turns to troy' i'm so disappointed in you troy.

troy: disa--what?

sharpay: you have two kids and gabby's worried about you.

troy: i have what?

sharpay: how many drinks did you get?

troy: i don't know.

sharpay: how many chad?

chad: 4 or 5. maybe more...

sharpay: gabby's gonna be pissed when she hears about this.

troy: sure she is....'laughs'

sharpay: zac, take troy to miley's house.

zac: okay. 'grabs troy's arm & leads him to his car'

sharpay: luc, corb, talk to jake, link, and seaweed for me. will ya?

luc: no prob!

sharpay: thanks.

10 minutes later...

AT MILEY'S HOUSE. 9pm.

gabby: (looks at troy on the floor) i think i should bring him home.

taylor: you're leaving so soon?

gabby: yeah; he had the most drinks and i rather not yell at him.

sharpay: i thought you were leaving in the morning.

gabby: you're right. david, claire, let's go to bed.

claire: 'night night daddy!

The next morning...

troy wakes up.

miley: good morning sunshine.

troy: what time is it?

miley: 10am.

troy: where's gabby?

gabby: let's go troy.

troy: where are we going?

gabby: home.

troy: why is it so bright?

gabby: you were drinking last night.

troy: great...

gabby: let's go. our plane is at 11am.

troy: okay, i'm up.

IN THE AIRPLANE. 11am.

troy: look, it wasn't my fault.

gabby: i know it isn't babe.

claire: mommy..when are we leaving?

gabby: soon.


	7. Chapter 7

IN ALBUQUERQUE…

Troy: what are you trying to tell me Gabs?

Gabby: 'sighs' why didn't you tell me?

Troy: about what?

Gabby: You were all depressed; all of the guys were and I had to call Zac to talk to you for me.

Troy: we needed a guy's night out.

Gabby: then why didn't you tell us.

Troy: you would never let us go out. You girls pretty much are worried about the fact that we're going to get drunk and meet other women.

Gabby: that's the only thing we're afraid of when you guys go out.

Troy: why can't you just handle that?

Gabby: 'shrugs' I don't know Troy. I don't want us to become a bad influence on the kids.

Troy: we're not Gabby.

Gabby: fighting almost every day is one influence.

Troy: is that what you think? You only think about the kids, what about me? Do you ever care about how I feel?

Gabby: of course I do Troy. I always do, but there are times when the kids are more important.

Troy: are you trying to push me away?

Gabby: no…

Troy: seems like it.

Gabby: fine, if you want a guy's night out, call all the guys if you want to and hang out at the club. I don't care if you get drunk.

Troy: I'm just going to walk to Chad's house anyway.

Gabby: yea, talk to someone who DOES care. Like your BEST FRIEND!!

10 minutes later…

AT CHAD'S HOUSE…

Chad: man, that's not good.

Troy: yeah, I know. I miss being happily married. No kids and no fights. Just loving each other all the way…

Chad: yeah; I miss that too, but it's different now.

Taylor: Troy, are you sure you don't want anything?

Troy: I'm fine. I just had a horrible fight with Gabriella.

Taylor: about what?

Troy: everything.

Taylor: the fact that she cares about the kids and not thinking about how you feel?

Troy: 'nods' yeah; that…

Taylor: I'll see what I can do.

Taylor hears Chad, Jr. crying. Taylor leaves the room.

Chad: we should go have a guy's night out at the club.

Troy: I'd like that, but I can't.

Chad: you have to talk things out with Gabby?

Troy: yeah; well, see you.

Chad: you too.

Troy leaves.

10 minutes later at the Bolton's residence

Gabby: I don't want to talk about it right now.

Troy: why do you think the kids are more important than me?

Gabby: David's almost 7 and Claire is 6. They're still young and they need help, while you can take care of yourself.

Troy: you think I act like a child?

Gabby: yes; you always ask me to buy you a lot of things.

Troy: not a lot. Just the TV and that was all.

Gabby: who helped pay this house?

Troy: you did.

Gabby: who bought you that car?

Troy: you did.

Gabby: exactly… I buy all of the things WE need. Can't you just step in and help?

Troy: so what are you trying to say?

Gabby: I don't know, what do you suggest?

Troy: well, if this is your house and your kids, why don't I just leave?

Gabby: and take YOUR car. Good, then I won't have a problem paying it.

Troy: I already paid for all the food.

Gabby: I bet you won't even last 10 years without me.

Troy: I bet you I can.

Gabby: where are you going to live for the lonely 10 years of your life?

Troy: I don't know. Maybe my parent's house because it isn't sold yet…

Gabby: I thought they sold that house.

Troy: surprisingly they didn't. 'Heads into the master bedroom'

David & Claire enter the living room.

David: is daddy going away?

Gabby: no honey, just down the street to grandma and grandpa's house.

Claire: why is daddy leaving?

Gabby: mommy and daddy had a big fight and daddy needs some time to think.

Claire: oh…

IN MALIBU…

Miley's house. 2:55pm.

Miley's phone rings.

Miley: hello?

Jake: hey, Oliver and I were wondering if you and Lilly would like to meet us at the restaurant by the beach.

Miley: sure! What time?

Jake: Does 7 sound good?

Miley: yeah; 7 sounds great!

Jake: great! Bye Miles!

Miley: Bye Jake! 'hangs up'

Lilly: what's the offer this time?

Miley: well, it seems like Jake sounded happy. He wanted us to meet he and Oliver at the restaurant by the beach.

Lilly: it's not—

Miley: no it's not.

Lilly: okay, what time?

Miley: 7pm.

Lilly: but I have nothing to wear.

Miley: I'll find you something.

Restaurant. 7pm.

Miley: nice—ohmygod!

Oliver: what is it?

Miley: Johnny Collins is here.

Jake: who's he?

Lilly: Miley's crush whom she hasn't seen in 8 years or so.

Miley: Oliver do something!

Oliver: why me?

Miley: you're a guy…

Oliver: why?

Miley: hurry up before he comes over.

Lilly: uh-oh, isn't that your cousin Luanne?

Miley: great…

Oliver: who do you want me to go to?

Miley: Luanne. Lilly, handle Johnny…

Lilly: I'm on it!

Jake: who are they?

Miley: Johnny was this guy I had a crush on in 8th grade and Luanne is my cousin.

Jake: you and your cousin look alike.

Miley: yup.

Luanne walks over with Oliver following sadly behind.

Luanne: you didn't tell me this boy was Oliver.

Miley: And we're the same age.

Luanne: and who is this?

Miley: My husband…Jake Ryan.

Luanne: it's a pleasure to meet you.

Jake: 'smiles' Pleasure's all mine.

Luanne: 'sits down' you didn't tell me anything 'bout him.

Miley: well you weren't there for the wedding.

Oliver sits down.

Oliver: looks like Lilly's having fun.

Miley: I should go and say hi. 'stands up & walks over to Johnny' hey Johnny.

Johnny: Miley? Miley Stewart?

Miley: yeah; that's me.

Johnny: 'hugs her' it's great to see you.

Miley: It's great to see you too.

Lilly: I'm gonna go. 'walks away'

Johnny: how long has it been?

Miley: 'pulls back from the hug' 8 years.

Johnny: that's right. I saw you when you were…

Miley: 15.

Johnny: 15…

Miley: what brings you here to Malibu?

Johnny: On vacation.

Miley: me too. I live in LA, but we decided to come here for 3 weeks.

Johnny: that's sad. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but uh…I'll see you again, right?

Miley: Yeah; definitely.

IN LA…

LAX airport. 5:30pm.

Penny: are you guys really staying here?

Tracy: yeah.

Amber: we'll miss you Trace. 'hugs Tracy'

Tracy: same here. 'hugs Amber & Penny'

Lauren: bye-bye Auntie Tracy. 'hugs Tracy'

Tracy: I'll miss you.

Lauren: me too!

After Tracy & Link's friends boarded their plane…

Tracy & Link's apartment. 6pm.

Tracy: I'm really going to miss them.

Link: you know that they'll come back.

Tracy: yeah; at least we have sometime alone.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been 10 years since Troy has left. Gabriella had changed and moved on with her life. David is 17 and Claire is 16. Chad Jr has turned 14, Michelle Ann Baylor is 13, and Lauren is 13 as well. Chad Jr, Michelle, and Lauren all go to the same middle school in Albuquerque since everyone had decided to stay together. Ryan and Kelsi had gotten married; now they have one daughter who is 5 years old and her name is Kelly Rachel Evans. Oliver and Lilly also got married; they now have one son who is also 5 years old and his name is Oliver Jr. Both David and Claire go to East High. David is the basketball's captain in his junior year and Claire is the scholastic decathlon's captain in her sophomore year.

EAST HIGH DURING LUNCH

Claire: David, do you ever wonder who our father is?

David: Claire, remember what mom told you?

Claire: that daddy need time to think.

David: yeah, probably he's going to come back before you're seventeen birthday.

Claire: but I already took my test you know.

David: on learning how to drive?

Claire: duh!

David: 'smiles' you're weird.

Claire: no, you're friends are weird.

David's friends walk over to the table.

Brad: Hey David! 'Sup Claire…

Claire: Hi Brad, Josh, Luke, and Jacob.

Josh: you remembered us!

Claire rolls her eyes.

David: Josh!

Josh: What?

David: Stop being so stupid.

From the entrance of the cafeteria

Sharpay: David acts a lot like Troy.

Gabriella: yup, but…

Taylor: look, Troy will come back. Looks like Josh is acting weird again.

Kelsi: he always does. He acts just like Jason. I miss Jase.

Sharpay: you're with Ry now and you should be happy.

Miley: yeah, totally.

Gabriella: every single one of you guys should be happy. You're lucky that your husband didn't leave you because of one stupid fight that made him leave for ten straight years.

Sharpay: Gabby, it wasn't really your fault. Troy was just being a fuckin' retard.

Amber: he's not a retard Shar. Troy's more of an outgoing person. You could see it in his eyes.

Gabriella: that's mostly true, but I don't see why we have so many fights.

Taylor: maybe it was the fact that he broke up with Ness.

Gabriella: my step-sister? There's possibly no way that's the reason why we have so many fights.

Penny: maybe you've been calling Zac too much.

Gabriella: no I don't. 'Looks away for a bit'

Lilly: you're blushing.

Tracy: you always do that when you blush Gabs.

Gabriella: fine… I do call Zac a lot. Plus, Ness and I are practically the same age. 'Phone rings'

Sharpay: uh-oh! Boy alert. 'Smiles'

Gabriella: 'Glares & Answers the phone' Gabriella speaking…

Vanessa: 'Crying' Gabriella?

Gabriella: What's wrong V?

Vanessa: Zac and I…he started telling me things…

Gabriella: Things like…?

Vanessa: I don't know…I don't remember what he had told me…

Gabriella: When did this start? I mean when did he start telling you things?

Vanessa: Last weekend when we were hanging out with our friends at the beach. He brought me to the bench far away from where our friends were so they wouldn't hear a thing they were saying. He seemed very serious about it.

Gabriella: I can call him for you if you want.

Vanessa: Thanks Gabby. You're a great sis.

Gabriella: No problem. You're welcome. 'Hangs up'

Sharpay: So it wasn't boy alert?

Gabriella: No, more like sister alert. It was Nessa and she was crying.

Taylor: what happened?

Gabriella: Zac started telling her things, but she doesn't remember what he had told her. He started telling her when they were at the beach last weekend when they were hanging out with their friends, brought her to a bench so their friends wouldn't hear a thing what they were saying, and that he seemed very serious about it. And then I suggested that I should call him. 'Dials Zac's phone number'

'Zac's phone rings once…twice…and…'

Zac: _talk to me._

Gabriella: Hey Zac; it's Gabriella.

Zac: _oh, hey Gabriella. What's up?_

Gabriella: I'm worried about V. She called me earlier before I called you. She was crying and she's blaming it on you. Can you please tell me why and don't hang up.

Zac: _I won't hang up. I promise. Sure, I'll tell you why. I thought she was with Troy again. That's what I thought though and I thought that Troy was with you._

Gabriella: he was, but he and I had a huge fight 10 years ago and things didn't work out well. So I told him to leave me.

Zac: _I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I told V that I needed a little space. But I didn't expect her to get mad at me and tell me to move out. Of course, I didn't because I would never leave her like that. We watched a movie like two weeks ago and she started crying. Obviously, I have no idea what's wrong with her. You know it's been 10 years and I'm probably thinking something's wrong with her._

Gabriella: why do you think something's wrong with her?

Zac: _I don't know. Like around 6 or 7am in the morning, she just goes to the bathroom and I ask her what's wrong. She just said that she was fine, but she didn't sound fine._

Gabriella: I suggest that you should bring her to the hospital or something for a checkup, who knows what, could've happened.

Zac: _You're probably right Gabs. Well, I have to go. Tell the others Zac says hi._

Gabriella: Sure, of course and I'll tell the kids too. Bye Zac!

Zac: _Bye Gabs!_

Gabriella closes her cell phone. Meanwhile with David, Claire, and their crazy and weird best friends

Claire: David, why is mom here?

David: 'Shrugs his shoulders' I don't know, but she looked busy on the phone.

Claire: let's go ask her. See you guys! 'Stands up and walks away'

David: yeah… 'Walks away'

Brad: Whatever man…just because she's your sister, doesn't mean you have to listen to her!

David ignores Brad, Josh, Luke and Jacob. Claire and David walk up to their mom and their mom's friends.

Claire: is everything alright mom?

Gabriella: Yeah; everything is fine.

Claire: tell us about…dad.

Sharpay: I rather think that you should stay off that topic hon.

David: why should she? Our dad left ten years ago and she really wants to know when he's going to come back.

Kelsi: David, we're not sure if he's back or not.

Chad: who knows if Troy's back; I really don't care.

Taylor: Chad!

Chad: Okay, okay. I do care about Troy because he's my friend. But he never called me since he left.

Gabriella: he didn't leave, but he went to his parent's house.

Zeke: I thought they sold that place…

Gabriella: but they didn't.

Jake: do you think he needed time to think about what happened?

Oliver: yeah; I agree with Jake.

Miley: you always agree with Jake.

Oliver: Jake's a guy and I'm a guy.

Lilly: whatever Oliver.

Claire: Please mom?

Gabriella: Later honey when we're settled at home.

Claire: 'Sighs' Alright. Let's go David and hurry to class before the Coach yells at you again.

David: he wasn't yelling at me.

Claire: yes he was. 'Grabs her brother's arm & walks away from the group' BYE MOM!

Gabriella: Bye! 'Watches her kids enter their classrooms/gym'

Sharpay: I wanna know who the Coach is and why he's yelling at David.

Taylor: It could've been any coach besides Troy's dad, who isn't really all that bad once you get to know him.

Gabriella: he passed away 4 years after the kids were born, but I know what you mean.

Everyone heads the gym and finds it totally empty.

Chad: Awesome! Let's play Zeke! 'Walks over to the basketball cart'

Zeke follows while everyone else sits on the bleachers.

Gabriella: I have to check something for a little bit.

Amber: do you want any of us to come with you?

Link: Yeah, so you won't get lost.

Gabriella: Whatever… I'm not going to get lost. 'Gets off the bleachers and heads into the locker rooms'

Sharpay: I wonder why she's going in there.

Chad: 'makes a shot' probably trying to see if Troy's in there. Oh shit… 'runs after Gabby'

Taylor: maybe he knows.

Kelsi: I highly doubt he's in there.

Miley: Maybe he is.

Lilly: Hey Zeke! Pass me the ball!

Inside the Locker rooms with Gabriella and Chad trying to search for Troy

Gabriella: I told you not to follow me.

Chad: You said you wouldn't get lost not follow you.

Gabriella: and why are you here?

Chad: helping you Gabs.

Gabriella walks up to Troy's locker and opens it. She takes out his old basketball jersey and sighs.

Chad: I know you still love him Gabs.

Gabriella: I'm keeping this and giving it to David.

Chad: good, so he can remember the jersey his dad wore. Just put it back and tell David to go to Locker #14 in the locker rooms when you see him.

Gabriella: Alright then, I will tell him that. Ohh! Let's look in your locker.

Chad: No! It's emptied out remember.

Gabriella: Well, looks like your jerseys still in there.

Chad: everyone's jerseys still in their lockers. Even Zeke's and Jason's jerseys are still in their lockers.

Gabriella: Well, you better make sure that you give yours to your son so that he'll wear it someday.

Chad: 'Smiles' you're right Bolton.

Gabriella: 'Rolls her eyes' Whatever Danforth. Now where's the office?

Chad: right down here. 'Points'

Gabriella: let's go then.

The two of them head down the corridor and found the office. Gabriella knocks on the door and listens for a moment. And then she turns the handle, opens the door and they find the office empty.

Gabriella: Hey look, Troy's cell phone. 'Picks up Troy's cell phone & places it in her pocket'

Chad: you know, he might look for that.

Gabriella: 'Rolls her eyes' Alright, 'Puts the cell phone back on the desk' and look, a note for me.

Chad: If I were you, I wouldn't read it.

Gabriella: you're ruining the moment Chad!

Chad: Okay, Troy's not here, where do you think he is?

Gabriella: We could check the roof top. I like to go there to think.

Chad: Okay, but I'm not going with you.

Gabriella: Chicken!

Chad: Am not!

Gabriella: 'Runs out of the locker rooms' Chad's a chicken! 'Starts running around the gym as Chad chases her'

Sharpay: GABRIELLA!! WHERE'S TROY!?!?!?!

Gabriella: HE'S PROBABLY ON THE ROOFTOP!!!

Taylor: I'LL GO WITH YOU!!!!

Gabriella: MAKE CHAD GO WITH YOU!!!!

Finally Taylor, bringing Chad along, and Gabriella go up the stairs that head to the roof top. The others had decided to stay near the stairs just in case a teacher passed by. The three of them reached the roof top and…

Gabriella: Troy's not here.

Chad: I suggest…

Troy: 'Goes up the stairs' you try turning around.

The three of them turn around.

Gabriella: Troy! 'Runs up and hugs him' I missed you! How did you get here?

Troy: I followed you, but I didn't want to go inside the gym. I remembered placing my cell phone somewhere and I hoped that you took it, but I guess you didn't when I checked. You went through my locker again, didn't you?

Gabriella: only to look at it one more time.

Chad: she called me a chicken! –points to Gabriella

Troy: -shakes his head- That's because you're scared of heights and you want Tay to go with you.

Chad: …

Troy: or maybe you're just afraid because Gabriella will push you off the edge.

-Chad nods-

Taylor: you know she won't do that.

Gabriella: did you see the others.

Troy: Yea, but they didn't see me because they were talking to a teacher. I couldn't tell who though.

Gabriella: lucky for you, but now you have to see them when we go downstairs.

Troy: no, I don't want to go downstairs yet.

Taylor: let's go Chad. –pulls on his hand

Chad: but I don't want to go. –follows Taylor downstairs

Gabriella: look, I'm sorry about what happened ten years ago.

Troy: I forgive you Gabs. Um…how are the kids?

Gabriella: Well if you noticed, David's the basketball captain and Claire's the—

Troy: Scholastic Decathlon captain?

-Gabriella nods

Troy: Wow…

Gabriella: yeah, I know. David's starting to look more and more like you, you know?

Troy: really…? I'd be surprised if he wore my old basketball jersey.

Gabriella: that's what I thought. Are you going to be the coach again? I mean to replace your dad's job?

Troy: sure, why not? But I think you should become a teacher or…

Gabriella: or?

Troy: you know, since Chad's helping Taylor in the science department and Ry's helping Shar & Kelsi in the music/drama department. I was hoping you could help me in the sports department.

Gabriella: you could've asked Zeke you know.

Troy: yeah, true… but you could help me organize some stuff.

Gabriella: maybe, but Tay, Kels, and Shar asked me to help them and I can't help the four people I love the most.

Troy: you can do different periods. Like you can do mine first, then Taylor's, then Sharpay and Kelsi's; it'll work out fine.

Gabriella: I don't know…

Troy: or you could just stick with mine. I wouldn't give you too much work though; I mean it'll all be easy.

Gabriella: I guess working with you wouldn't hurt. I'd like to work with you Mr. Bolton.

Troy: 'Smiles' it's such a pleasure negotiating with you Mrs. Bolton.

This was one of the longest Chapters I wrote. So please review, but don't put 'Love it' or 'Update!' Something along those lines… Also, I don't like any rude reviews. Please PM me, but no rude messages. Tell me what you liked about it and I'll probably update tomorrow or Friday. Thank you guys for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

-I have officially thought of writing THS3 again. I think that it's time I should just go with my instinct and finish it.

*Also here are the official ages, but I'm unsure about some of them. Here they are:

-High School Musical Characters-

Troy – 36

Gabriella – 35

Sharpay – 35

Ryan – 35

Taylor – 35

Chad – 36

Kelsi – 35

Jason – 36

Zeke – 36

Martha - 35

David – 17

Claire -16

Chad Jr. – 14

Michelle Ann Baylor – 13

Kelly Rachel Evans – 5

Brad – 17

Josh – 17

Luke – 16

Jacob – 16

-Hannah Montana Characters-

Miley – 32

Lilly – 32

Oliver – 32

Jake – 33

Oliver Jr. – 5

-Hairspray Characters-

Tracy – 35

Penny – 35

Seaweed – 36

Link – 36

Amber – 35

Lauren J. Stubbs – 13

-Celebrities-

Vanessa - 35

Zac - 36

Lucas – 39

Corbin - 35

Monique – 35 (I'm unsure about her age)

Ashley – 38

* * *

-NOW BACK TO THE STORY-

(After school – Gabriella's house)

Troy: I haven't been here in a while.

Gabriella: um…10 years Troy.

Troy: 'smiles' oh right. 'walks into the living room'

Gabriella: so um…where are you staying?

Troy: parent's house. I'm surprised they haven't sold it yet; maybe they thought of something and decided to keep it. But when they died, they gave it to me.

Gabriella: I'm sorry about your parents Troy.

Troy: thanks.

David and Claire enter the living room; they sit down on the couch beside Gabriella.

Claire: what's for dinner?

Gabriella: 'looks at Troy' I don't know. What do you suggest Troy?

Troy: I don't know. I bet Chad would know what to eat for dinner.

Gabriella: 'smiles' oh shut up! 'stands up and walks into the kitchen'

Claire: why did you leave?

Gabriella hears the conversation; she sighs.

Troy: I didn't leave because of her. 'motions towards Gabriella' I left because I wanted to. I need time to think and it was a bad mistake. We made a bet to see if I can last 10 years without your mother, but I was wrong. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the most important thing in my whole life.

David: more important than basketball?

Troy: if you had a girlfriend, you would understand. I gave up my career for your mom and the two of you.

Claire: and what would mom do if you had taken your job?

Troy: I don't know. She'd marry Ryan or something. But who knows?

Gabriella: that would be true you know.

Troy: so you would marry Ryan if you never met me?

Gabriella: 'nods' well…

Troy: well…?

Gabriella: Ryan and I are best friends; he had a crush on me, so what?

Troy: Gabriella, Ryan is the coolest guy ever! He got me-

Gabriella: singing in musicals?

David: you sang in musicals?!

Troy: just two and that was all. In college, they never let you sing whenever you want okay?

Gabriella: wow, college must be tough on you Troy.

Troy: it was…even without you, I couldn't last one whole year.

Gabriella: awww…

Claire: mom, I passed my driving test.

David rolls his eyes.

Gabriella: I'm proud of you honey! 'hugs her daughter'

When the girls pull back from the hug…

Gabriella: aren't you going to apologize Mr Bolton?

Troy: why should I apologize? You were the—never mind. I guess I should apologize. I'm sorry for being such a jerk.

Gabriella: I accept your apology.

That night…

Troy: so, has David gotten any girls yet?

Gabriella: sadly, no. He's trying to be you Troy. He tries so hard, but he just seems to lose it every once in a while.

Troy: lose it?

Gabriella: he acts like you, talks like you, laughs like you, and even smiles at girls like you. It seems like none of them wants to talk to him.

Troy: I'll talk to him tomorrow and give him some advice.

Gabriella: you're right. I missed you.

Troy: babe, I've always missed you. 'leans in and kisses her'

The next morning at East High...

Taylor: hold up! You and Troy are...together?

Miley: That's crazy! I mean like after 10 years of not seeing each other again, you guys finally make up?

Gabriella: 'smiles' yup!

Amber: wierd. hey, by any chance, are Zac and V still dating?

Sharpay: ooh! I just got a text message from Ashley. It says that V's leaving him, for good.

Penny: why?

Sharpay: She doesn't want anything to do with him, and yet...they make such a good couple.

Ryan: Shar, she asked why.

Sharpay: Ry, I just answered her question.

Ryan: No, you didn't.

Sharpay: whatever.

Gabriella's phone suddenly rings.

Gabriella: Gabriella speaking...?

Vanessa: 'crying' Gabs, its Nessa and I think you should come to my house quick.

Gabriella: I'll definitely be there. See you in a few! 'hangs up' Guys look, Vanessa just called. I have to go. 'leaves'

Troy: why does she have to leave?

Amber: It's about Nessa.

Chad: What about her?

Tracy: we have no clue.

Troy's phone rings.

Troy: yeah?

Zac: dude, can you come over?

Troy: sure. I'll be there. 'hangs up'

Jason: who was it?

Troy: Zac. He seemed serious; I better go and check it out. Later! Oh and Chad, cover for me alright?

Chad: but...?

Troy leaves before Chad could finish his question.

* * *

With Gabriella and Vanessa at Vanessa's house...

Gabriella: You're pregnant?

Vanessa nods.

Gabriella: whose is it?

Vanessa: I have no idea. It just happened a week ago Gabs. I don't think I can do this.

Gabriella: I'll always be with you every step of the way.

Vanessa: Promise?

Gabriella: I know you're leaving and such, but I'll call you and make sure you're alright.

Vanessa: 'smiles' Thanks. You're the best sis ever, besides Stella.

Gabriella: So, what actually happened before you found out?

Vanessa: Well...

With Troy and Zac at Zac's house...

Zac: and then when we were at the beach, she looked kind of...sad and so I took her away from the others for a bit to talk to her. And then she broke down crying a week later. I have no idea what's wrong with her. It's like almost every day now. She wakes up and goes to the bathroom.

Troy: do you think she could be...pregnant?

Zac: I think so, but I didn't even sleep with her. We promised each other...

With Vanessa and Gabriella...

Vanessa: ...that we'd get married and think about it first. But I never knew that it would happen so quickly.

Gabriella: do you remember who you did it with?

Vanessa: I think Luc, but I don't remember. He said something about wanting me, but I'm not sure.

Gabriella: I can talk to him for you.

Vanessa: Thanks. That would be great.

Gabriella: I'll come back tomorrow, alright?

Vanessa: you're getting off work, for me?

Gabriella: 'smiles' hey, if it's a family emergency, I've got to help, right?

Vanessa: 'smiles' you're right.

Gabriella heads down the street to Luc's house and sees Troy and Zac walking to his house.

Gabriella: what are you doing out of work Bolton?

Troy: Issues. What about you Montez?

Gabriella: same. Hey Zac.

Zac: hey.

Gabriella: you sound...disappointed. Are you alright?

Zac: I'd rather not talk about it.

Gabriella: wow...you don't seem like the person who wouldn't want to talk about it. What happened to your cheerful mood? I missed that actually.

Zac: Maybe I have a lot of things on my mind.

Gabriella: huh. I guess we both have a lot of things on our minds. 'rings the door bell'

Luc opens the door and is surprised to see his friends there.

Lucas: what are you guys doing here?

Gabriella: We need to talk Luc.

Troy: We were here first.

Gabriella: Girls go first. I'll only be just a moment. Wait here...

Gabriella pulls her friend inside the house and closes the door while the boys wait patiently.

Lucas: okay, I did sleep with her. But I swear that I didn't make her pregnant.

Gabriella: so who did it?

Lucas: I think Jared or someone else was with me. Or maybe both...? Well, I have no idea. But Zac was out with Ashley that night, partying at a local club.

Gabriella: Are you positive?

Lucas: I'm positive.

Gabriella: 'smiles' Thanks.

Gabriella opens the door; the three walk down the street to Ashley's house.

Zac: so you're saying it could either be Jared or a different guy?

Gabriella: 'nods' yup.

Troy: I bet it's some other guy that did it.

Gabriella: ugh...you are so...

Troy: what? wierd?

Gabriella: No. You have issues. I mean, like if it was between Jared and some other guy, you'd always be the other guy.

Troy: because we know that Jared wouldn't do it.

Gabriella: maybe he would.

Zac: she could be right you know.

Troy: and I'm the one who always feels left out because I don't have a say in any of this.

Gabriella: well, don't judge a book by it's cover. 'rings Ashley's doorbell'

Ashley opens the door.

Ashley: hey guys.

Jared walks up to them.

Gabriella: Hey Ash, can I speak with Jared alone?

Ashley: sure!

Jared walks outside and walks to a nearby tree to talk with Gabriella.

Ashley: Aw Zaccy, why the long face?

Zac: it's nothing

Ashley: it's about Nessa isn't it?

Zac: you can say that.

Ashley: so, are you finding out who banged her?

Troy: yeah; well, Gabriella is doing most of the talking over there.

Ashley: I heard you two were back together.

Zac: you are?

Troy: well, partially. we're not exactly 'living' together. but we kinda hang out.

Ashley: where do you stay now?

Troy: my parents' house.

Zac: I thought they sold that place.

Troy: nope.

Ashley: wow and you're like 30 something and still live in your parents' house. That's pretty hilarious.

After Gabriella and Jared finished talking with each other, the three walked back to Vanessa's house. They were still trying to solve their 'little' mystery and somehow it will be solved soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Vanessa: so it could be Jared or some other guy?

Gabriella: that's what Luc said.

Vanessa: and Jared told you it wasn't him.

Gabriella: yea; that's what he told me.

Zac: so who could it be?

Troy: give me a moment. 'takes out his phone'

Sharpay: hello?

Troy: hey, can you help me with something?

Sharpay: sure, we're friends. I'll help you.

Troy: okay. First of all… 'walks away'

Vanessa: what's he going to do?

Gabriella: talk to Sharpay and ask everyone to help us.

Zac: that's a smart thing to do.

Gabriella: 'smiles' yeah it is. He's the basketball captain…I mean _was_ the basketball captain.

The door bell rings and Gabriella answers it.

Sharpay: we're all here Troy.

Troy: great. 'closes his phone'

Sharpay enters the house, followed by Ryan, Luc, Corbin, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Monique, Taylor, Ashley, Jared, Miley, Tracy, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Penny, Seaweed, Link, Kelsi, Martha, and Amber.

Gabriella: I make good predictions.

Troy: well, we all know Sharpay too well.

Sharpay: hello? We're all friends of course we'll help. So who are we looking for?

Ashley: a guy who banged Ness.

Taylor: where should we look first?

Monique: I say we should ask Vanessa where she was last week. Where were you last week? The week before we went to the beach…

Vanessa: Well, while Zac was out hanging with Ashley, who was with Jared. Obviously Ashley didn't want Jared to leave her side, so she had to take him with her. Luc and Corbin were with Monique, so basically I wasn't able to talk to her at all.

Monique: hmm…no wonder why I haven't been getting calls from you lately.

Vanessa: anyway, Miles (Cyrus) was with Cody, Mitchell, Emily, and Jason (Earles) because they had a party or something. So I was alone for the rest of the night. I couldn't call Zac and the only person I was able to call was Drake.

Ashley: Bell?

Vanessa just nods.

Amber: do you think it could be him?

Vanessa: I don't know. I was tired or we drank too much. I have no idea what happened. But when Drake left, I saw that Zac was right beside me after I woke up the next morning, feeling sick and then going to bathroom. While he was still asleep, I got dressed and headed to the doctor's. That's when I found out. And then I came back, Zac immediately said that we should go to the beach. I agreed and that's when I told him.

Miley: so it had to be him Ness.

Ashley: yeah; Jared was with me the whole time, like you said.

Monique: I bet none of us knows where he lives.

Sharpay: Ry and I have a cousin that probably knows where he is. Our cousin knows Miranda Cosgrove, who worked with Drake and Josh on the TV show Drake and Josh.

Ryan: you don't even have her phone number

Sharpay: fine, you call her.

Ryan: you're bossy today. 'takes out his phone & walks away from the group'

Lilly: how many celebrities do you know?

Sharpay: I never count, but we know a lot of celebs.

Miley: that's crazy.

Oliver: weren't you with Cody one time?

Miley: that was only once Oliver

Lilly: yeah.

Oliver: well excuse me for being forgetful.

Ryan comes back from talking with his cousin.

Ryan: Drake's at his house somewhere here.

Taylor: one of us should go.

Kelsi: but who?

Vanessa: I'll go.

Ashley: Are you sure?

Vanessa: I can't have you guys do it for me; you've done enough for me and I thank you guys for that. It's my job to confront him and tell him.

Troy: at least one of us has to go with you.

Gabriella: yeah, just in case.

Vanessa looks around the room.

Vanessa: I'll go alone.

Monique: are you sure V? You might get hurt.

Vanessa: fine. Um…I'll take Gabby with me.

Ashley: why not one of us?

Vanessa: Ash, she's been there for me ever since we met and ever since our parents got married. We looked out for each other. She looked out for me and I looked out for her.

Sharpay: that's actually a good idea. Hello, Drake won't know the difference between you two. Why don't you let Gabby just go as you?

Vanessa and Gabriella both look at each other.

Luc: that's not actually a bad. Ness, it makes perfect sense. Drake never met Gabriella before, so she can go as Vanessa and she can act as you.

Corbin: he's right. You don't want to go all emotional on Drake because he'll find out sooner.

Vanessa: I guess Gabby can handle this.

Zac: someone should go with her.

Gabriella: I'll be fine going alone.

Troy: you managed living alone with two teenagers for 10 years.

Gabriella: hey, I'm not the one living at home in my parents' house.

Troy: that…that does not count!

Gabriella: yes it does Troy. I'll go alone okay. I'll be-

Troy: you're not going alone.

Taylor: Troy let her go.

Chad: yeah man, she's old enough.

Ryan: you'll let her go if you trust her.

Troy: I trust her, but I'm afraid she might get hurt.

Sharpay: Gabs just go before Troy breaks down and begs you to let him go with you.

Troy: let me come with you! please!

Gabriella: 'laughs' I'm taking Zac okay?

Troy: 'pouts' why does he get to go?

Gabriella: Drake doesn't know you.

Troy: so, he knows—never mind…I take that back.

Gabriella: let's go Zac. 'grabs Zac's arm'

Gabriella and Zac walk to Drake's house together.

Zac: so, what's up with you and Troy?

Gabriella: 'stops in front of Drake's house' well it's none of your business.

Zac: c'mon, please tell me?

Gabriella: 'sulks & rolls her eyes' alright fine.

And so Gabriella tells Zac what her 'deal' is with Troy.

Zac: oh, I see.

Gabriella: well Mr Efron, you go first.

Zac: I thought it was girls who go first.

Gabriella: you caught me totally off guard; ha. Girls do go first.

Zac: right after you Ms Montez.

Gabriella: 'goes up the steps' you're such a gentlemen Zac.

Zac: why thank you. 'rings the doorbell'

Drake answers the door.

Drake: Vanessa, what do you want?

Gabriella: 'imitating as Vanessa' why the attitude Drake?

Drake: what? You have an attitude problem too.

Gabriella: what did you do with her Drake?

Drake: do what? What are you talking?

Gabriella: Vanessa!

Drake: what about—oh man. Does she know?

Gabriella: what are you talking about?

Drake: 'grabs Gabriella's hand as she grabs Zac's hand, pulling him inside with her' About that night last week.

Gabriella: yes she knows Drake. You banged her, didn't you?

Drake: look, I didn't mean to okay? We were both drunk and we had no idea what we were doing. That was when I found out she was sick. I heard it from Miranda, who heard it from a friend, who told their cousins, and somehow got it from Vanessa.

Gabriella: you are such a retard! Not in a good way, but a bad way! Why would you do that to her?

Drake: I don't know.

Gabriella: do you know what's going to happen to her?

Drake: what? She's going to look like a whale in a few months or so?

Gabriella: no, she knows the baby's not Zac's. Her parents I mean…her sister would find out and kill you.

Drake: wait…Stella would kill me?

Gabriella: IF she found out.

Drake: so, what am I going to do?

Gabriella: I don't know. Take care of her or something. Help her, cope with her, anything that YOU can do.

Drake: why can't Zac help?

Gabriella: well, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that the CHILD is not HIS. 'opens the door and walks out of the house'

Zac follows Gabriella as Drake immediately runs out.

Drake: it was my mistake okay. Just tell her, tell her I'm sorry.

Gabriella: why don't you tell her yourself instead of just asking me?

Drake: she'll be mad at me because of her stupid hormones and such.

Gabriella: just come with us.

The three of them reach Vanessa's house and enter the house.

Zac: where's Vanessa?

Sharpay: she's upstairs.

Ashley: she broke down crying.

Stella enters the room.

Stella: I hate you Jared Drake Bell!!!!

Ashley: hey, he has the same name as Jared.

Drake: wow, you just found that out!

Ashley: I was being sarcastic.

Stella: why do you have to go and bang my sister? Huh? She didn't do anything to you.

Drake: it was an accident; I mean a mistake. We were both too drunk to even realize we slept together.

Vanessa goes downstairs.

Vanessa: a mistake Drake?! Sleeping with me was a mistake?!

Drake: I-I don't know.

Vanessa: Drake, you made my life worse.

Drake: how Vanessa? How?

Vanessa: This purity ring proves it. 'shows Drake her ring' And I promised Zac we'd stay together forever. Why'd you have to break it?

Drake: I didn't see one that night.

Vanessa: what are you talking about? I had it on the whole time.

Drake: no you didn't. You were at the bar and…

Sharpay: wait, but Vanessa said you guys were at her house.

Drake: we were at a bar. We weren't drunk yet when we arrived at her house. But that was when the whole disaster thing started to happen.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Drake walks up to Vanessa_

_Drake: why are you alone? Did your boyfriend leave you?_

_Vanessa: 'annoyed' no. he didn't leave me. He went to a party with Ash and Jared. So I guess I might as well have a little fun myself._

_Drake: well, you shouldn't be alone. Why don't we go over to your house and have a little chat?_

_Vanessa: we won't be drunk or anything now, would we?_

_Drake: 'chuckles' no! Of course not! Now why would we go into something like that?_

_Vanessa: 'shrugs' I don't know. Maybe it's the way you act I guess._

_Drake: let's just go to your house, okay? And all we're going to do is talk, alright?_

_Vanessa: can I trust you on that one?_

_Drake: sure! I'm not lying to you. Why would I lie to a beautiful girl like yourself?_

_Vanessa: I don't know. Did you take your car here?_

_Drake: yeah._

_Vanessa: good coz I asked Ash to drop me off._

_Drake: let's go then._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Stella: wow, that's some story Drake. But it's not good enough.

Vanessa: Stella!

Stella: what?

Vanessa: Look Drake, whatever happened between us was a mistake.

Drake: what about-

Vanessa: I'll give it up for abortion.

Drake: no! You can't!

Vanessa: And why not Drake?

Drake: Because you'll regret it someday.

Vanessa: no I won't.

Zac: Ness, just listen to him.

Vanessa: and why are you agreeing with him?

Zac: I guess it's an instinct

Vanessa: what's that supposed to mean?

Zac: remember when I told you last weekend when we were at the beach

Vanessa: yeah?

Zac: well, remember I told you that I needed a little space?

Vanessa: and…?

Zac: this is what I mean Ness. I gotta go. 'leaves'

Drake: Vanessa, please trust me. Don't give it up.

Vanessa: I don't know Drake. I can't do this without Zac.

Gabriella: I'll be there for you. Stells with be helping you too.

Drake: I'll do anything for you. If you get angry at me, I won't take it for granted because of your hormone problems. Please don't give it up for abortion.

Vanessa: I'll think about it. 'turns to Gabriella' Can you talk to Zac for me? Oh and um…give him this.

Gabriella: 'nods' okay. 'walks out the door' ZAC!!!!

Zac turns around and sees Gabriella walking up to him.

Zac: what is it?

Gabriella: this is for you. 'hands him the 'thing' Vanessa gave her'

Zac: uh…thanks. 'starts to walk away, but is being grabbed by Gabriella' May I help you?

Gabriella: I don't want you to get mad over one little thing.

Zac: Vanessa's problem is not mine, so why should I even bother worrying about her?

Gabriella: you're meant to be with each other. Even if Drake made a mistake.

Zac: was he right about Vanessa not having the ring on her finger?

Gabriella: well you have to ask Vanessa.

Zac: fine, but I'm not siding with Drake.

Gabriella: 'smiles' let's just go.

They both arrive at Vanessa's house once more and once again Vanessa is in her room.

Zac: I'll go.

Troy: hey, let me come with you. I was part of her life too.

Gabriella: and you expect me to stay down here with these people? Please! I don't want to be here.

Sharpay: Hey!

Gabriella: no offense. 'follows the boys upstairs'

Troy: where's her room?

Zac: uh…I don't know.

Gabriella: 'rolls her eyes' you've both been with her for once in your life. But you don't know where her room is. God you are so stupid sometimes. 'finds Vanessa's room and knocks on the door'

Vanessa: come in!

Gabriella, Troy, and Zac enter her room. Vanessa runs up to Troy and hugs him. He hugs her back, taken aback by the hug.

Vanessa: Hey, can you stay?

Troy: me?

Vanessa nods silently as Troy looks at Gabriella.

Troy: I don't know. That's up to your sister. 'motions towards Gabriella'

Vanessa: please Gabsy?

Gabriella: 'laughs' alright. Just until you get yourself back together again. Alright?

Vanessa: 'smiles' okay!

Zac and Gabriella walk out of her bed room.

Zac: that's a nice…uh…

Gabriella: I know what you mean. I think it's time for Troy to be his old self again.

Zac: what? Letting him stay with V for a while until she gets better?

Gabriella: 'nods' yeah.

Zac: I guess you're going to be alone with your kids, right?

Gabriella: 'sighs' yeah. Well, I have to go.

Sharpay: that reminds us. We have to go too. We have work tomorrow.

Gabriella: well I don't. so anyway, Zac do you want to hang out sometime?

Zac: sure, I'd love to.

Gabriella: well bye!

Gabriella goes out the door and walks to her house where she is met by her kids waiting for her at the door.

David: you're past your curfew mom.

Gabriella: and so are you.

Claire: where's daddy?

Gabriella: he's with auntie Nessy.

David: why?

Gabriella: she wants to spend time with him until she's back with her old self. And in the meantime, uncle Zac and I will be hanging out.

Claire: just as friends, right?

Gabriella: yeah. Just as friends. Now go to bed.

David: night mom! 'kisses his mom's cheek'

Claire: yeah, night!

David and Claire both head upstairs as Gabriella smiles to herself. She headed into her bedroom and noticed a picture on the dresser. It was a picture of her and Zac together.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gabby: No, Zac. I don't look good in this…dress._

_Zac: yes you do. It's Vanessa's and I would most likely agree that you both look very beautiful in it. I'm glad you're the same size. Corbz, just take the picture._

_Corbin: I'd be happy to._

_Zac and Gabriella both get into a pose that would never be forgotten._

_Flashback ends_


	11. Chapter 11

On Saturday...

claire: mom, how come you won't talk to dad?

david: you guys always like to spend time together.

gabby: I know, but things change and people change.

claire: I want daddy to live with us again. I miss being a family.

david: yeah, me too.

_Doorbell Rings. Gabriella answers it._

gabby: troy? what are you doing here?

troy: well, i thought about...us and i think we should move on.

gabby: move on? what are you talking about?

troy: you know, meet other people.

gabby: but-

troy: i know we have two kids. i thought of a way we could work that out.

gabby: how?

troy: the kids stay with me for the summer until christmas and they stay with you from christmas until summer.

gabby: but-

troy: 6months with them won't be that bad. besides, they'll get to know me better. david and i will play basketball together, while i can drive claire to the mall and go shopping with her. carrying her stuff.

gabby: i know, but-

troy: and look, i don't know how long this'll work out. but.... (keeps going on and on about random things)

gabby: troy!

troy: what?

gabby: troy, i love you.

troy: (surprised) what?

gabby: (smiles) i love you and i mean it. look, i'm glad you suggested the fact that we can see other people. but who are the people that we should acutally see?

troy: i don't know. nessa still kinda needs me.

gabby: i guess she does. are you going to stay with her?

troy: she's moving back to her hometown. she says that life here in LA's too rough on her. you know what i mean?

gabby: yeah, i mean, she's not even married yet and she's going to have a baby in 9 months.

troy: yeah, but she'll have drake with her i guess.

gabby: you're right. but you should be there with her, you know just in case drake's 'lost' and stuff.

troy: look, if i can handle you, then i can handle her.

gabby: 'laughs' so when are you leaving?

troy: now i guess...

gabby: so, are the kids going with you or not?

troy: i want them to finish school first and then i'll come back okay?

gabby: you'll come back to pick them up?

troy: yup. (smiles) gabs, you have zac and everyone else.

gabby: (sighs) you're right troy.

troy: aren't i always? well, i have to go pick up ness and drake. i'll see you...?

gabby: i'll call you when school ends.

troy: (smiles) perfect. bye babe.

gabby: bye. _watches troy drive off_

* * *

Sorry that was a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it...so far. Please please review. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: Summary and THE END

SUMMARY: (THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER)

The years slowly pass and Gabriella watches her kids go on a plane to visit their dad. Gabriella is 40 years old, which tells us that 5 years had, passed by. Her kids are now adults. David, 22 is going to pursue his career and continue his dad's job, being a basketball coach. Claire, 21 is going to pursue her dreams of become a famous singer and she has the talent for it. Troy, 41 hadn't seen his friend Gabriella in 5 years. He's hoping to come back, but when? Sharpay, 40 is going to be friends with Zeke, 41 again. They both plan on going on a cruise together while their daughter, Michelle who is 18, is away at college. Chad and Taylor see Troy every once in a while, but not so often. Their son, Chad Jr. is dating Michelle Baylor and they are going to the same college. He is 19 years old and loves to play basketball like his father. Martha and Ryan are still friends, and Kelsi is still continuing her job. Ryan is a stay home dad during mornings and at night, he works at the Lava Springs Country Club. During those mornings, he takes care of his 10 year old daughter, Kelly Evans. Brad, Josh, Luke, and Jacob have all joined the NBA. Jacob is dating Claire; he's planning on proposing to her soon.

Miley Stewart, now Miley Stewart Ryan has finally married Jake Ryan. They don't plan on having children because taking care of her older brother is good enough. Jackson doesn't have a girlfriend, but he has a good paying job and he's glad that he doesn't work for Rico anymore. He lives with Miley and Jake. Oliver and Lilly are the Ryan's next door neighbors. Every weekend, they have dinner at the Ryan's household. Oliver Jr. who is 10, loves to play with Jackson. Jackson is glad to have company.

Tracy and her friends are having a great time in Baltimore. They call Troy every once in a while to see how he's doing and they realized that he's doing alright.

Vanessa, 40 calls her sister to see how she's doing. Her 5 year old daughter, Kaylee Stella Hudgens is getting to know Drake very well as a father figure. Troy comes and visits them at times and Kaylee sees him as one of her best friends. Vanessa doesn't plan to marry Drake, but they are still good friends. Zac on the other hand, decided to live with Gabriella since they are having a great time with each other. They sometimes go to the beach or the park to just hang out. And mostly Zac takes her out on friend dates; sometimes people think it's more than just a 'friend' date. Gabriella isn't mistaken for Vanessa after explaining to everyone that Vanessa and she are step-sisters. Lucas, 44 is realizing that Gabriella would make a good wife and friend to Troy, but sadly Troy doesn't see that yet. Corbin and Monique are both enjoying their sweet time with Gabriella and her friends. They all get along just fine, without any drama. Ashley, 43 talks with her cousins Sharpay and Ryan. She's happy to see that her niece is growing up. She mostly talks with Ryan about other things and always invites him over to her house to just talk. Family to family of course…

Last but not least is Troy; he misses Gabriella and tells himself that someday they will meet again. And during the time he visited his kids, he did meet Gabriella. She never changed much and her love for him was still going strong. And so he asked her to marry her…again, and once again, she said yes.

THE END.


End file.
